fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Flintbeak Kula Ya ku
Flintbeak Kula Ya Ku is a deviant of Kula Ya Ku. Physiology Flintbeak is a larger Kula, sporting darker colored scales, claws, and beak. His scales look more rough and tan, and he has dark orange stripes. His claws and beak are now a dark gunmetal color. His claws are now also a lot larger and sharper, and his toe claws now look more like that of a raptor. His feathers are more colorful, consisting of deep red plumage and some orange feathers too, and ontop of having more feathers on places already covered with feathers, He also has a larger, longer tail with feathers on it. His roar now requires high grade earplugs. His basically a larger, cooler looking Kulu ya ku. Explanation Flintbeak is a kulu ya ku who spint alot of time digging, and collecting. This kulu has traveled to places normal kulu ya ku's would usually never stray to, such as the elder's recess. This kulu has been effected by age and exposure to bioenergy from the elder's recess crystals, making it alot larger, durable, stronger, and grow differently. This kulu's beak has developed a flint like susbtance on its beak and claws from digging so much, and creates sparks from pecks and scratches. this also helps it dig, and oddly enough, encourages it as kulu ya kus like shiny bright stuff, and so it gets stuck in a loop of digging. Abilities This Kulu is able to dig up many types of rocks, as well as dig underground, and inflict blastblight and fireblight. rocks: Boulder: The kulu digs up an ordinary rock that it can now throw, and use to create sparks. it can now shatter boulders by slamming them hard enough Crystal: It digs up a large crystal chunk. it spends alot more time looking at this rock, giving hunters more free time to attack it, but this rock is also more dangerous. when it is slammed, it can shatter and shoot shards at hunters, stunning them. getting hit by this rock stuns the hunter. Powderstone: forgot the actual name, but its basically just that one rock from the volcano area that explodes if dropped. This one, if it, gets brighter and becomes more reactive, similiar to raging brachydios' slime. when the kulu slams it, it creates large clouds of blast dust, which if ignited explodes violently. It gets brighter everytime its hit, and explodes when hit too much. It can throw this at hunters too and after it explodes it leaves clouds of dust. I reccomend using your slinger. Egg: Just an egg, but the kulu will either eat it or slam it on hunters. Very rarely, but if the hunter is sheathed, it will run up to the hunter and drop the egg on them, eqquiping the hunter with a wyvern egg. this will imediately make either a rathian or rathalos appear in the zone, and immediately put them in rage mode. The kulu will also dig and imediately leave the current zone. Gold: only in the caverns, but if the kulu picks this up, its basically just like the boulder. however, whenever it attacks with it, alot of shinies drop, and getting a kulu to pick up a gold chunk is great for farming rare items or feystones, and shinies. Hitting a hunter with it will cuase all the endemic life/ gajalakas to attack the hunter as they are covered in gold. Bomb: the kulu ya ku will literally pick up bombs and throw them at the hunter. If you set a barrel bomb next to it, it will pick it up, and then try to throw it at you, however you can always shoot it. Mud: It literally just flings a glob of mud at you. Rotting Flesh: the kulu picks up rotten meat and chunks it at the hunter, giving them effluvium. Blue rock: another vale item, the kulu digs up a peculuar rock, glowing blue. if thrown or slammed, it will create large blue flames that deal lots of damage. Its claws cuase it to always burn hot blue, and standing near it does damage. if thrown, the rock explodes and engulfs the area in blue fire that last for a very long time. The hunter: it literally picks up the hunter, or a palico. sometimes even a small monster that it likes. it will carry it around and attack the hunter with it. round cactus: it throws a cactus at you and it hurts. shinies and slinger ammo: it picks it up and keeps it. i dont know where it puts it but it just takes it. Its normal attacks as well as physical attacks with rocks will cuase sparks. its claws and beak are alot sharper and do alot more damage. hitting them will bounce back and cuase sparks. be careful not to ignite yourself. Turf wars Kulu vs rathian: the kulu sees the rathian and freaks out like as if it were hit by a sonic bomb. it drops its item and burries underground, a couple seconds later it jumps out and slam dunks a rock on the rathians head, KOing it. Kulu wins Kulu vs kulu: it will attempt to take the other kulus rock,wins majority of the time, 50/50 agianst other flintbeak kulus. Kulu wins. Kulu vs bazelguese: not really a turfwar, but if it sees a inactive scale, it will pick it up, and have it explode in its face. winner bazelguese. Kulu vs deviljho: the deviljho roars and tries to eat the kulu. the kulu starts to tunnel down but the deviljho drags it out of its tunnel and starts slamming it around like a potato sack on a concrete floor.after repeatively slamming it, it will swing it across the map towards the hunter. An alternate take is the kulu manages to dig down all the way. you see the deviljho trying to get the kulu out, then all the sudden the deviljho shrieks and you see the deviljho pull back with the kulu latched on its face. the kulu deals damage to it, and rarely, will shove a rock in the deviljhos mouth. Kulu vs odogaron: they play tug of war over a piece of meat. if the kulu wins it bashes the odogaron over the head with it. if the odogaron wins, it roars at kulu and scares it away. Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Effluvium Monster Category:Stun Monster